Serata tra amiche
by monza68
Summary: Beckett si ritrova con delle compagne del college, la serata riserva una sorpresa


SENZA TITOLO

A New York era una giornata particolarmente calda, considerando che era ormai Ottobre inoltrato, il sole scalda ancora e le persone si godono il tepore che ancora le è concesso.

Al 12° distretto c'è il solito via vai di persone, che svolge le diverse attività.

Il detective Kate Beckett è alla sua scrivania e cerca di finire al più presto di compilare dei rapporti che erano stati messi da parte quando c'era più lavoro, nei giorni passati.

Per il momento sembra che sia tutto tranquillo, Richard Castle si avvicina alla scrivania e le porge un bicchiere con il caffè, il cui aroma arriva immediatamente alle narici della donna facendola sorridere, quando prende il bicchiere sfiora la mano di lui che prova un brivido lungo la schiena e pensa, '_Possibile che non si renda conto di quello che provo quando mi tocca_?'

"Beckett, se non fai una pausa ti fossilizzi su quei fogli, e il tuo cervello va in tilt."

Lei si tira indietro nella sedia e si appoggia allo schienale, bevendo un sorso di caffè, "Vorrei finire presto con questi rapporti, così posso andare a casa a un'ora decente."

Castle si siede al suo solito posto e guarda se sul cellulare c'è qualcosa di nuovo, "Perché, hai un appuntamento?"

Lei posa il bicchiere e inizia nuovamente a scrivere, rispondendo, "Si…"

Lui alza di scatto la testa, "Con chi?" Poi si rende conto di essere stato precipitoso, "No scusa, non sono affari miei."

In effetti non è del tutto vero, gli rode pensare che lei esca con un altro uomo, ma non vuole che lei si renda conto che questa cosa lo turba molto, '_Se anche solo dubita di quanto sia innamorato di lei potrebbe allontanarmi e non permettermi più di stare accanto a lei nelle indagini'_,

Lei sorride, colpita dalla domanda, le spiace tenerlo così sulle spine, lei vorrebbe davvero poter aprire il suo cuore e la sua anima all'uomo che ha di fronte, ma ha paura e il muro che ha eretto in tutti questi anni è ancora ben saldo, sta per dire qualcosa ma suona il telefono, "Beckett… Va bene scendo."

Mette giù il telefono e si alza, "Vieni Castle, Lani ci vuole sotto in obitorio."

La discesa in ascensore è silenziosa, quando arrivano all'obitorio la dottoressa Parish li sta aspettando, si rende conto che l'uomo è pensieroso, "Ciao ragazzi, Castle stai bene? Hai una faccia strana."

Lui risponde, "Nulla…" Ma in effetti sta ancora pensando al possibile appuntamento di Beckett.

La dottoressa Parish si rivolge alla detective, "Kate, confermo quello che avevo detto in precedenza, per quanto riguarda la morte del nostro ballerino qui presente, si è proprio trattato di avvelenamento."

Beckett prende in mano il foglio del rapporto dell'autopsia e accenna col capo, "Grazie Lani, con questo possiamo chiudere il caso e accusare formalmente la sua compagna per omicidio."

Mentre stanno per uscire la dottoressa Parish chiede, "Kate, è stasera che arrivano le tue ex compagne del college?"

Beckett accenna col capo, se vedesse la faccia stupita ma più rilassata di Castle…

"Si, vado a prenderle più tardi alla stazione, sono in quattro."

Castle si rilassa un po', '_allora nessun appuntamento galante_…' "Compagne del college… e come sono?"

Beckett guarda l'uomo che ha ritrovato il sorriso e il buon'umore, "Non lo so Castle, sono un po' di anni che non le vedo."

Lui sorride, "Se hai dei problemi su dove farle dormire, io ho un appartamento grande."

Kate lo fulmina con lo sguardo, "Nei tuoi sogni Castle, dormiranno nel mio appartamento, sarà una specie di ritorno al passato quando ci trovavamo tutte al dormitorio del college."

La dottoressa Parish interrompe, "Però domani sera andiamo tutte fuori a bere qualcosa, voglio sapere tutti i retroscena della tua vita al college, e poi faremo impazzire gli uomini di New York, sempre che ne sia rimasto qualcuno che valga la pena…"

Le due donne sorridono alla faccia stupita di Castle, che è li fermo davanti a loro imbambolato, in effetti non si sa bene se per l'idea che vadano in giro per la città o per il pensiero che cinque donne dormano tutte nella stessa stanza rinvangando i ricordi del college.

Beckett risponde all'amica, "Si, andiamo in qualche bel locale a bere qualcosa."

La dottoressa Parish sorride apertamente, "Immagina Castle… sei donne single in giro per la città, non passeremo di certo inosservate…"

Quando ritornano su al piano della sezione omicidi, Beckett scrive ancora due cose al rapporto finale e poi porta tutto al Capitano Gates, mentre Castle si avvicina a Esposito e Ryan e li mette al corrente dei piani delle donne.

Beckett esce e li saluta, "Ciao ragazzi ci vediamo domani mattina."

Dopo qualche minuto anche Castle va via, e torna a casa.

Il mattino dopo Castle entra nel dipartimento con i caffè, uno per lui e l'altro per la detective, che però non c'è al suo posto, si rivolge a Esposito, "Hey, Espo… Beckett?"

Esposito alza le spalle, "Non l'ho ancora vista, forse non è ancora arrivata."

Castle guarda l'orologio, di solito lei è molto puntuale, in quel momento si apre la porta dell'ascensore e ne esce una sorridente ma fisicamente stanca Kate Beckett.

Castle e Esposito la fissano, poi l'ispanico chiede, "Beckett, che hai fatto, sembra che tu non abbia dormito."

La donna afferra il caffè che è sulla sua scrivania e ne beve un bel sorso, "Avete idea di cosa voglia dire avere in casa quattro amiche che non si vedono da anni… Sono andata a dormire tardi."

Esposito sorride, "Avete forse fatto un pigiama party e la battaglia dei cuscini?"

Castle lo afferra per un braccio, "Amico mio, ho appena immaginato la scena…"

Esposito diventa serio di colpo e entrambi si guardano e poi sorridono al pensiero.

Beckett è veramente distrutta, ha dormito poche ore, così si siede alla scrivania e cerca di non addormentarsi.

Castle si siede nella sedia accanto alla scrivania, "Racconta…"

Beckett sa che tanto vale assecondarlo, non riuscirà a tenere a freno la sua curiosità, "Mi ha fatto davvero piacere rivederle, in particolar modo Janet, eravamo molto legate al college, Stephany e Lisa non sono cambiate molto, sono ancora delle ragazze simpatiche, e per quanto riguarda Lucy è sempre la meno simpatica del gruppo, qualsiasi cosa si faccia o si dica lei ha fatto di meglio…"

Castle sorride, "Io con un nome ridicolo come il suo non sarei tanto spavaldo…"

Beckett sorride a sua volta, "A dire il vero il suo nome è Lucynda, ma lei non lo ha mai sopportato."

Entrambi ridono, poi Beckett riprende a parlare, "No davvero, è stata una bella serata, Stephany è l'unica del gruppo a essere sposata, e per di più il suo matrimonio funziona, Janet è separata da parecchi anni, Lisa ha una storia che lei afferma essere poco importante, mentre Lucy dice di avere molti uomini che la corteggiano."

Castle piega un po' la testa, "Tu hai me…"

Beckett lo fissa, "Già… che fortuna eh?" _Non sarebbe male presentarlo alle sue amiche_, _così Lucy non penserebbe che è una fallita con gli uomini, anzi, conosce addirittura un famoso scrittore._

"Beckett… Non mi hai risposto." Probabilmente Castle ha detto qualcosa ma lei non ha ascoltato.

Lo guarda e poi riporta lo sguardo sui fogli che sta leggendo, non riesce a mantenere lo sguardo su di lui a lungo, "Che cosa hai detto?"

Castle scuote la testa, "Ho chiesto se è stasera la serata pazza per i locali della città."

Lei sorride, "Si." Poi diventa seria di colpo, "Oh mamma… anche stasera non si dorme!"

Dopo qualche minuto squilla il telefono di Beckett, dopo che ha risposto si alza, "Andiamo ragazzi, omicidio a Central Park."

Castle arrivati in garage sorride, "Vuoi che guido io, non mi sembri in ottima forma…"

Lei lo fulmina con lo sguardo, poi si siede dietro al volante e lui sale dalla parte del passeggero sorridendo, _quanto le piace prenderla in giro_.

Quando arrivano sul luogo del delitto trovano la dottoressa Parish che sta analizzando il cadavere, "Ciao Beckett…" Poi vede la sua stanchezza sul volto "Wow, serata interessante ieri eh?"

Beckett sorride, "Lo ammetto, ho dormito poco, cosa mi dici del cadavere?"

La dottoressa Parish si alza e gira intorno al corpo, "Colpo di arma da fuoco alle spalle, pare una nove millimetri, credo che gli abbiano sparato mentre scappava, se guardi bene la caduta è stata li e il corpo ha strisciato per qualche metro, segno che stava correndo quando è stato colpito."

Beckett si guarda intorno, "Esposito… Tu e Ryan cercate il bossolo, dovrebbe essere una nove millimetri, quindi non dovrebbe essere lontano."

Castle che è stato in silenzio fino a quel punto chiede, "Ma se gli hanno sparato mentre correva lontano dal suo aggressore, come ha fatto a strisciare in posizione supina?"

In effetti il corpo si trova in posizione supina e la parte davanti del corpo non è sporca, ma è palese che ha strisciato sulla schiena."

Beckett fissa il cadavere, "Lani, Castle ha ragione, sarebbe dovuto cadere in avanti."

La dottoressa Parish prende nota, "Ti farò sapere quando avrò esaminato il corpo, bella intuizione Castle…"

Beckett si allontana per mettere a conoscenza i suoi colleghi degli ultimi sviluppi, Castle si avvicina alla dottoressa Parish, "Lanie…"

Appena lei lo guarda lui continua, "Hai sentito Beckett parlare della sua amica Lucy?"

Lei accenna col capo, "Si, a dire il vero da quello che mi ha raccontato credo che sia sempre stata una spina nel fianco per lei, era sempre quella che usciva con i ragazzi più carini lasciando le altre indietro, credo che non siano state sempre buone amiche, vedrò stasera quando le incontro."

Castle le afferra un braccio, "Dove andate stasera?"

La dottoressa Parish lo guarda, "Che cosa vuoi fare?"

Lui piega la testa, "Non ti preoccupare, non voglio fare nulla di strano, vorrei solo che quelle ragazze si rendessero conto di quanto vale Beckett, e che è una persona meravigliosa."

La dottoressa Parish non crede alle sue orecchie, _Castle ha davvero detto che la sua amica è una persona meravigliosa?_ Spera di non pentirsi di avergli detto dove andranno quella sera, "Cercheremo di entrare al Greenhouse, Lucy ci vuole assolutamente andare, ha saputo che è il locale più trendy di new York, ma ti prego non fare colpi di testa, Castle, Beckett mi ucciderà solo per il fatto che te l'ho detto."

Lui alza le spalle, "Lanie, non farei mai nulla di male a Beckett, grazie."

Lo guarda allontanarsi, _spero di non aver fatto un errore_.

Nel pomeriggio sono davanti alla lavagna e stanno guardando i molti indizi, il bossolo non è stato trovato, Lanie appare con dei fogli in mano, "Kate, aveva ragione Castle, ho trovato dei segni che possono solo significare che è stato afferrato ai polsi e caviglie post mortem e probabilmente gettato nel parco."

Beckett scrive, Luogo del delitto diverso dal luogo del ritrovamento, "Rayan prova a vedere i filmati delle telecamere del parco per vedere se scopriamo qualcosa."

Castle dice, "Guarda, Lanie ha trovato delle fibre sul maglione della vittima, moquette grigia, potrebbe essere stato messo nel baule di una macchina."

Beckett guarda da sopra la sua spalla, lui è bloccato, non osa muovere un muscolo, anche perché se si muove la toccherebbe e se si gira si troverebbe il viso di lei accanto al suo, _ti prego allontanati…_

Lei non si rende conto della tensione di lui ma appena realizza di essere così vicino si allontana, perché con la coda dell'occhio ha visto che il viso di lui è troppo vicino, "Hai ragione."

Castle va a prendere un caffè e lei si siede alla scrivania.

Rayan arriva accanto alla sua scrivania, "Ci sono due agenti che controllano i filmati, se trovano qualcosa ci avvisano."

Beckett guarda l'orologio, "Ok, ora vado, stasera porto le mia amiche in giro per la città."

Castle fa finta di niente, "Dove andate?"

Beckett lo fissa e scuote la testa, "Non te lo dico…" E va via sorridendo.

La sera appena la dottoressa Parish arriva da Beckett e le presentazioni sono fatte escono tutte e prendono due taxi fino alla 150° davanti al Greenhouse, dove c'è già una bella fila di persone che cercano di entrare, Beckett dice, "Siete sicure di voler cercare di entrare qui, potremmo anche fare la fila e non riuscire."

Lucy si guarda intorno, affascinata da tutto quel lusso e movimento, "Lo puoi dire forte Kate, se riusciamo a entrare rimorchiamo qualcuno che merita."

Castle sta scegliendo un abbigliamento casual ma elegante, vuole apparire in tutto il suo splendore, sta per uscire e fa una telefonata a una rivista di gossip che tante volte lo ha ritratto e ha pubblicato delle sue foto, gli risponde il redattore, "Thomas Wolker? sono Richard Castle."

Thomas Wolker non crede alle sue orecchie, ha cercato mille volte di incontrare Castle, per un'intervista, "Castle, che piacere… Ho cercato invano di contattarla nei mesi passati."

Castle vuole giocare bene le sue carte, "Potremmo metterci d'accordo, ma prima mi serve un favore da lei."

Wolker è al settimo cielo, "Mi dica signor Castle, qualsiasi cosa."

Castle intanto è sceso nel garage e sale sulla sua splendida e fiammante Ferrari, "Potrebbe mandare un paio di fotografi al Greenhouse, vorrei fare un'apparizione e mi serve che qualcuno faccia notare la mia presenza."

Wolker non ci pensa due volte, "Stia tranquillo, le mando due dei miei migliori fotografi, la noteranno tutti, anche se non penso che abbia bisogno di noi, ma poi mi rilascerà un'intervista."

Castle sorride, _prima parte del piano compiuta!_ "Promesso, la richiamo fra qualche giorno."

Appena mette in moto la sua Ferrari sorride, _bene, ora la seconda parte del piano_, prende il telefono e chiama il Greenhouse, gli risponde il direttore, "Jimmy… Richard Castle."

Jimmy e Castle si conoscono da un bel po', lui ha anche fatto una presentazione di un libro nel locale, portando molte persone, "Richard, amico mio come stai?"

Castle ingrana la marcia e prima di partire dice, "Bene, mi riservi un tavolo, tra mezzora?"

Jimmy sorride, e come dire no a una persona come Cestle, "Ovvio amico."

Castle chiude la chiamata e parte per il centro della città.

Una ventina di minuti dopo, le ragazze sono ancora in fila, e guardano che le persone davanti a loro non si sono mosse da molto, sono entrate una coppia e un gruppo di tre ragazze, Beckett vorrebbe andare via, "Non riusciremo mai a entrare, perché non andiamo a cercare un locale più tranquillo."

Lucy la guarda, "Amica mia, se non osi e non provi nella vita avrai sempre gli scarti, qui ci sono delle persone fantastiche…"

Beckett guarda la dottoressa Parish che alza le spalle, Janet dice, "Stiamo ancora qui al massimo altri venti minuti, mi stanno facendo male i piedi."

Dopo circa dieci minuti, sulla strada, proprio davanti al locale si ferma una splendida Ferrari, Beckett guarda la sua amica e pensa, _oh mamma… non sarà mica lui?_

La dottoressa Parish alza le spalle, _speriamo che Castle non faccia nulla di stupido_.

Tutti gli occhi dei presenti sono puntati sulla Ferrari, e quando esce Castle, il ragazzo del parcheggio si avvicina e prende le chiavi, Beckett lo fissa, _le pare che il cuore si sia fermato_, poi un fotografo inizia a gridare, "Hey, ma è Richard Castle, lo scrittore…" Inizia a prendere delle foto seguito da altri fotografi.

"Signor Castle, di qua…"

"Signor Castle una foto prego…"

Intanto Lucy lo fissa, "Ecco cosa intendevo, quello è uno pieno di grana ragazze, ed è pure carino, ho letto i suoi libri, è davvero bravo…"

Beckett è senza parole, le altre ragazze dicono di aver letto anche loro i suoi libri, la dottoressa Parish sta guardando Beckett, ha paura che da un momento all'altro svenga davanti ai suoi occhi, _avrà fatto bene a dire a Castle che sarebbero andate al quel locale?_

Mentre i flash delle macchine fotografiche lampeggiano Castle si avvicina all'uomo all'ingresso e gli stringe la mano, aveva notaro Beckett e le ragazze in fila, le aveva cercate appena si era fermato, _ok continuiamo il piano_.

Si mette a parlare con il direttore e poi finge di guardarsi intorno per la prima volta e incrocia lo sguardo di Beckett, che pare essere sul punto di svenire, dice qualcosa al direttore e poi si avvicina alla fila, una ragazza attira la sua attenzione, "Signor Castle, sono una sua grande fan, ho letto tutti i suoi libri, mi fa un autografo…"

Lui si avvicina e sorridendo firma il foglio che gli è stato dato, poi si avvicina a Beckett e alle altre ragazze che lo fissano affascinate.

"Ciao Kate…" Si ferma proprio davanti a Beckett.

Lei è sul punto di svenire, "Castle…" Le esce la voce appena accennata.

Le ragazze la fissano incredule, soprattutto Lucy, _la sua amica conosce questo splendido uomo e per di più famoso scrittore?_

Castle sorride, "Cosa fate qui, non riuscirete mai a entrare da questa fila." Si gira e attira l'attenzione del direttore che si avvicina, "Jimmy, questa è una mia amica, puoi far entrare lei e le altre ragazze, le lascio il mio tavolo…"

Jimmy sorride e tira via la corda che tiene la fila separata dall'ingresso, "Certo Richard, venite ragazze, il tavolo del signor Castle è prenotato per tutta la serata, vi faccio accompagnare…" Richiama l'attenzione di un ragazzo del locale, "Accompagna queste signore al tavolo che aveva prenotato il signor Castle."

Beckett guarda Castle arrossendo, "Grazie."

Castle sorride, "Di nulla, Kate, buona serata…"

Appena si allontanano da lui lo vedono avvicinarsi e dire qualcosa al ragazzo che le sta accompagnando, non lo sentono, Castle gli sta dicendo, "Le signore sono mie ospiti questa sera…"

Intanto, Jimmy accenna col capo per dare il consenso al ragazzo, poi si rivolge a Castle, "Vieni dentro Richard, ti offro qualcosa da bere."

Le ragazze vengono accompagnate al tavolo e viene portato un secchiello con lo champagne e i bicchieri, "Buona serata, da parte del signor Castle."

Le amiche di Beckett iniziano a tempestarla di domande, su come fa a conoscere Castle, lei è bloccata non riesce a parlare, è troppo colpita dall'apparizione dell'uomo, possibile che sia una fortuita coincidenza, guarda la dottoressa Parish che sorride e alza le spalle, anche lei sorride, _credo che la mia cara amica mi dovrà dare delle spiegazioni…_

Beckett guarda Castle che si è fermato accanto al direttore del locale e beve qualcosa, poi si alza e va a salutarle, "Ciao Kate, buona serata… Se una sera vorrai tornarci possiamo venirci insieme…"

Lei si sente morire, lui sorride e va via, dopo pochi minuti, passato lo stupore e quando lui scompare dalla loro vista iniziano nuovamente a tempestarla di domande, la dottoressa Parish sorride, _bravo Castle, sei stato splendido…_

Quando tornano a casa sono tutte stanche, l'argomento principale della serata è stato naturalmente il famoso scrittore, la dottoressa Parish saluta Beckett e le sussurra, "Sai forse mi è proprio scappato di dire che avevamo intenzione di andare i quel locale… Ma lui è stato talmente insistente…"

Beckett sorride, "Grazie Lanie, buona serata."

Il mattino dopo accompagna le sue amiche alla stazione e entra al distretto, c'è solo Esposito, "Ciao Beckett, allora, passato una buona serata?"

Beckett accenna col capo, "Si, ci siamo divertite…" Si guarda intorno, è ancora presto, riprende l'ascensore e scende in patologia a trovare la sua amica, quando entra la vede, "Lanie…"

La dottoressa sorride, "Ciao tesoro, serata memorabile eh?"

Beckett accenna col capo, "Grazie Lanie, per aver detto a Castle dove eravamo, è stato spettacolare, credo che Lucy non dirà più nulla sul fatto di essere migliore di tutti."

La dottoressa Parish sorride e accenna col capo, "Quell'uomo è pazzo di te e farebbe qualsiasi cosa per farti piacere, cerca solo di accettare il fatto che una persona ti possa amare tanto quanto lo fa lui…"

Beckett arrossisce, _quel maledetto muro_… Poi sorride, _forse è arrivato il momento di cominciare a buttare giù qualche mattone…_

Quando arriva su al piano della sezione omicidi vede Castle che appoggia il caffè sulla sua scrivania, "Hey Castle…"

Lui si gira e sorride, "Ciao Beckett, passato una bella serata?"

Lei prende il caffè e con un po' di emozione risponde, "Grazie Rick."

Lui prova un brivido, _così di rado lo chiama con il suo nome_, "Always Kate…"


End file.
